Samurai X: The New Fight
by Extremez97
Summary: During a timeline where Kenshin never existed, new warriors must step up to the evils of the world. War is everwhere, they're is no escape!!!
1. Chapter 1 Trapped Warrior

Samurai X-New Fight  
  
Well this isn't my first fanfic but hopefully it is my best. Please give me reviews on what you liked and disliked in my chapters ^_^.  
  
Chapter 1- Trapped Warrior  
  
During a Different timeline where Kenshin never existed stood a failing goverment and the many men who fight to change it. Innocents die every day for this cause. A young man of only the age of 15 lives as a farmer during this time of war...  
  
"Hey kid, come over here for a sec," said one of the Soilders of the Kascheur clan. A small goup of soilders had acomppanied the village for a few weeks. They were scounting the village as a base of operations.  
  
The young man approached the group of three men cautiously. "What's your name?" The tallest of the soilders asked. "Kenji" The kid said.  
  
"You do know they're is a war going on? You should be training as a swordsman not working in the feilds." The soilder demanded.  
  
"Well, you see sir, I have no one to teach me swordsmanship..." Kenji explained. The soilders laughed and walked away. Kenji watched as they walked through the town as if they we're rich men. Many of the villagers tried not to get in there way or make eye contact.  
  
--What jerks, can't they leave this innocent city out of they're little war with the goverment-- Kenji thought to himself. He then headed to his home on the outskirts of the town. As he walked he heard a women sherik and the clash of swords. Kenji followed the noise into a nearby woods area, to find three bandits armed with swords fighting with a kid younger then kenji and a woman behind him. The kid was badly wounded on his right shoulder.  
  
Kenji moved with all his speed and came up from behind one of the bandits. Even though he may not have had much interest in swordsmanship, he had instead studied Judo, Akidio, and Karate. when one of the bandits turned, he got slammed in the face by kenji's punch. The bandit was shaken but still stood after the blow.  
  
"Hehe seems we got another kid to contend with, leave this one to me" said the bandit that kenji hit. The bandit rushed at him with his sword ready. Kenji backed up slowly, "...Owee...," Kenji said as he fell over a tree root. The bandit fell over and let go of his blade.  
  
In those few seconds many different things happened...Kenji jumped up and scrambled for the sword, and put it to the bandits throat making him freeze. The kid with the wounded shoulder had overtaken one oppenent who was now bleeding but not dead on the ground and fighting off the second one. The woman came up behind the kid and took out a small pistol to his head.  
  
"What the fuc..." Kenji yelled as he saw the woman pull the trigger, but the kid was faster then kenji had originally thought. The kid had moved just a second before she pulled the trigger, and the bullet went through the standing bandits heart. He died instantly.  
  
Before the woman had time to load the weapon agian the kid had the sword to her throat. "Please don't...I was only trying to help you defeat those nasty bandits," the women cried in a innocent sounding voice.  
  
"You really believe that i'm that stupid lady. This whole act was an act of revenge on my father for killing your old leader. I noticed right away the tattos on those scum on the ground. They are part of the Red Dragon Clan." The Kid explained.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2 Enemy Unkown

Samurai X- New Fight  
  
BTW I will be using characters from the seris, not Kenshin though. All the names I make up aren't very creative so please don't bother with them. Well the more reviews I get the more i'll write, unless they're bad then I might rethink the stratgey.  
  
Chapter 2- Enemy Unknown  
  
The woman slowly moved backwards. She was getting ready to make a run for it but the kid, even though wounded, was very fast. At the moment she broke out into a run, he had already caught her by the wrist.   
  
"Don't kill her, give her over to the proper authorites." Kenji pleaded. "Who are you anyway kid, no one asked you to butt into this." The Kid yelled.  
  
"The names Kenji Shigure. I saw that you and the woma...at least it seemed like the two of you were in trouble..." Kenji explained. The kid smiled. "You had some pretty good moves out there. My name's Royko Jestic. I've been trained to be a swordsman since I was barely a child. Sorry, nows not the time to explain my whole lifes story."  
  
He turned his attention to the woman. However where she should of been stand was a doll. "What the Fuck?!" Royko exclaimed. "Damn those Red Dragons. They may only be bandits but they have ninja training."  
  
"It wouldn't be worth going after her, do you want to come over to my dojo. It's the only place I can have some space. My father you see is the sherif. Since the war started, he made our house a safe house and we now live in the police department." Royko explained.  
  
..........................  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" The large gaurd asked. The man wore dark robes and a straw hat that covered his face in shadow as he looked at the ground. "That's none of your concern, Insect." In only a moment, the man unshethed his sword and sliced the gaurds head off. The other gaurd watch in horror for a moment as his life came to an end.  
  
"What pests, they didn't even put up a fight." The man said annoyed. He walked through the gates of the small village. It was night time and only those two gaurds were awake. The weren't given time however to alert others.  
  
"For now I'll have to find somewhere to stay, at least till my business is done." A smirk came over her face. His eyes narrowed and he moved quickly without the slightest sound.  
  
..........................  
  
Royko was taking Kenji to the local police office. The night before they had become good friends. With the war it was hard to keep friends for very long, so people took them when they came across them.  
  
The small village in which the two boys lived had apparently been visited by a killer during the shadow of night. Two gaurds had been killed before they could even alert anyone. Man people wisper about a manslayer...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
